


Turning Point in a Small World

by Al_Vonnie19



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Vonnie19/pseuds/Al_Vonnie19
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf a prince in the Woodland Realm and a fellow elf that gets banished because she finds a wounded child and wants to save it. After years of not seeing each other she gets asked to help a group of dwarves find reclaim their home, but he goes to follow the girl he loves which isn't Mariam. After the reconnection they get to help some hobbits that are trying to save Middle Earth.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

She pulled out her bow and aimed at the moving figure in front of her and shot. She watched the figure fall to the ground, she watched the other guards go to search the body as they did so a body came up behind her but she knew who it was “Good evening, Your Majesty.” Prince Legolas walked around her and looked at her, “Good Evening, Lady Mariam.”  
“What are you doing out at this time?”  
“I got word of what was happening and I wanted to see it for myself.”  
“The situation is under control, Prince Legolas.”  
“I don’t like your tone, Lady Mariam.” They both broke into a smile, they always had the kind of friendship where they always had tried to make the other feel like they had to outdo the other. It was a sweet friendship but Mariam had a crush on the light haired prince, and has since they were small. Her father fought for the king and she had wanted to do the same so when they were kids they spent a lot of time together. Because they had spent all this time together she knew about the crush he had on Tauriel. It was obvious to her and she never had the heart to tell him about her feelings because she knew that he was in love with Tauriel. Mariam and Tauriel were friends; it wasn’t her fault that Legolas absolutely adored her. Legolas and Mariam walked back to the palace, it had gotten dark and orcs had begun to return to Middle Earth so they quickly went back inside. Legolas and Mariam said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mariam was exhausted and decided that it was time to go to bed.  
When Mariam had woken up the next day she and the rest of the castle had gotten word of a nearby city that had been burnt to the ground by orcs. After heavy discussion with King Thranduil, the decision was to go and see if they were alright. When they arrived they can tell that no mercy was shown to these poor people, Mariam and the rest of Thranduil’s army had searched for anything they could possibly find. As Mariam was searching when she heard a small groan, she turned towards the noise and noticed one survivor, a little girl. Mariam cleared the way of any garbage and debris. The little girl was still breathing but she was heavily injured and needed help immediately. Mariam yelled for Legolas and the other guards to come over to the girl, “What are we going to do, we can’t just leave her here?” Legolas summoned his father to come over to the girl as well. He stared at her not really believing that this girl was still alive, “We must leave her she won’t make it back to the palace.” Thranduil said calmly, Mariam looked at him, “We can’t leave her here.”  
“We must, she won’t make it and I don’t want to deal with a dead body.”  
“But Your Grace she is only a child.”  
“A human child, human children are weak compared to elven children.”  
“That shouldn’t matter, a life is on the line and don’t you want to help those who can’t help themselves.”  
“If you want to save this child so badly be my guest but then I therefore banish you from the Woodland Realm.” At this point Legolas had stepped in, “Ada, don’t you think that is a bit far? We have known Lady Mariam and her family for years, something like this has never happened before. Can we consider this a warning?” Thranduil looked even more angry than before, and he wasn’t happy that his son was now trying to defend Mariam, “No, Legolas. She is disobeying my orders and we cannot have that in our kingdom. Is that understood?” Legolas had nodded and turned to Mariam and said his goodbye. Mariam wanted to cry at the fact that all these years of friendship was thrown out the window so quickly. She picked up the little girl and mounted her horse, she rode as fast as she possibly could to Rivendell, along the way mending any injuries she could to get this girl to make it there. Mariam arrived at the doors of Rivendell the girl was somehow still alive and she hadn’t woken up yet, which had worried Mariam that she didn’t have much longer. Lord Elrond greeted Mariam and his face immediately became worried at the site of the girl Mariam was carrying.  
Mariam and Elrond rushed the girl to the medical elves, as soon as the elves started to help her, Mariam and Elrond went to the dining room. He could tell that it had been awhile since she had eaten and the fact that she hadn’t brought up King Thranduil had made him begin to worry. As Mariam ate Elrond had sat down across from her, “Lady Mariam, did King Thranduil send you?” Mariam looked down at her lap and replied, “No, My Lord. King Thranduil has banished me from his kingdom, I found this girl injured and I couldn’t leave her to die. If she died at least someone tried to save her and I didn’t know where else to go but here.”  
“Why did King Thranduil banish you?”  
“I argued with him and disobeyed his command to leave her be and let her die.”  
“I am truly sorry, Dear. You are welcome to stay here as long as you may like.”  
“Thank you, My Lord.” Mariam continued to eat and they continued to wait to hear from the medical elves. Mariam became worried and went on a walk to see the water, water had always calmed her down whenever she was worried and in this moment she needed it. She sat down enjoying herself, that wasn’t something she was able to do often. The sun was starting to set so she decided to walk back to the palace, as she approached she saw Elrond walking towards her. He led her to a room when he opened the door she saw the little girl, “She is alive.” Mariam sighed in relief because that was all she needed to hear in that moment. Mariam sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited for the girl to wake up. Mariam slowly dozed off into sleep; this had been the first time she had slept since she had found the girl and brought her to Elrond’s kingdom. 

Mariam woke to the sound of birds and the bright sun, she looked next to her seeing the girl still asleep. She took the opportunity to go get herself some breakfast as the medical elves went to check on her wounds. Mariam walked into the dining area and began to eat the elvish bread and jams. Elrond had approached the table, “Good day, My Lord.” Mariam greeted, “She is awake, Lady Mariam.” Mariam shot up from her seat and ran to the room. She entered the room and noticed the girl sitting up shaking in fear looking at the medical elves that were trying to calm her down. Mariam looked at the elves, “Do you mind coming back later?” she asked kindly, the elves nodded and left. She slowly walked over to the chair that was next to the bed, trying to give her some space, “You’re in Rivendell, home of the elves and kingdom of Lord Elrond.” the girl still looked scared, “You’re safe now, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Mariam looked the girl in the eyes. She looked a little less frightened, “Do you have a name?” Mariam asked, the girl nodded. “Do you want to tell me?” the girl remained silent, “Do you mind if I get the medical elves back in here to check on your wounds?” she gave Mariam a nod of approval and Mariam summoned the elves.  
Mariam had left the room to let the medical elves to do their thing and went to grab some food for the girl. As she grabbed the plate of food one of the elves had walked up to her, “The girl is asking for you.” Mariam nodded and took the plate of food to the room with her. Mariam set the plate of food on the nightstand next to the girl, “I brought you some food for when you’re hungry.” the girl picked up the plate and took a small bite of the bread, “Thank you, for saving me and the food. The other elves told me what you did.” Mariam looked at her and responded, “It was no problem.”  
“Did you really get banished from your home to save me?”  
“Get some rest.”  
“My name is Lilyana.” Mariam stood up and walked towards the door, “Mariam.”


	2. Help Those Even if They Can Help Themselves

Years have passed now and Mariam and Lilyana live in a cottage near the water in Rivendell. Lilyana was still sleeping when Mariam poured herself a cup of wine gifted to her by Lord Elrond on her last birthday, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and looked at a grey figure standing in her doorway, “Gandalf the Grey, what an honor it is to see you here my friend.” Gandalf smiled at Mariam’s greeting, “Hello, Lady Mariam. Do you mind if I come in?” Mariam opened the door further to let him in, “What are you doing all the way out here?”   
“Mariam, I need a favor.”  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Thorin Oakenshield is going to reclaim Erebor, he is going to need all the help he can get.”  
“Why me? Remember I was banished from Mirkwood and that isn’t too far from the Lonely Mountain.”  
“They just want what you wanted when you were only a mere child.”   
“I will help, where do I sign?” Gandalf smiled as Lilyana walked into the room, she hugged Mariam and sat down in the chair next to her. Mariam introduced her to Gandalf and typical Gandalf was able to make her smile, “So Lilyana, I have to go away for a bit okay.” Lilyana looked at Mariam in fear, “Why do you have to leave?”  
“A group of Dwarves want to take back their home. I need to help them, you will be safe here with Lord Elrond.” Lilyana nodded her head and looked down, Gandalf cleared his throat, “She once took the heads off of four otcs at once then shot three more in the matter of seconds, did she ever tell you that?” Gandalf asked Lilyana, she whispered a ‘no’ and Gandalf reassured the little girl that Mariam would make it home and if she didn’t he would personally let her know and be there whenever he needed her. Before Gandalf gave her directions to the Shire to a hobbit hole owned by one called Bilbo Baggins and that she needed to be there for dinner in 3 days time which meant she needed to leave that day to make it on time.   
Lilyana and Mariam walked to find Lord Elrond and let him know what she was doing and that she would “highly appreciate” him making sure Lilyana doesn’t die while she is away. He gladly insured her that Lilyana would be okay and taken care of while she was away. She gave that little girl, that was getting older before her eyes, one last hug before she left for maybe the last time but as soon as she said goodbye to her she tried to not tear up as she walked away. Mariam walked through the woods trying to make her way to the Shire to meet the rest of the dwarves and hobbits that were going to be with her. Mariam walked for what felt like hours and decided, as soon as she saw the sun setting, to settle down for the night. She had found a little place that she considered safe enough to sleep for the night.  
She woke up, she observed her surroundings to see if she was safe to continue traveling to get to the Shire. As Mariam rode closer to the hobbit hole where the meeting was at, she began to worry about leaving Lilyana behind and working with dwarves because the last time she checked they weren’t on good terms. She had begun to just stare at the hobbit hole and debate on going inside, she heard a horse coming up the road, she prepared her bow and arrow but as the figure got closer she noticed that it had a floppy pointy hat, so it must’ve been Gandalf. She put away the bow and arrow and she approached the wizard and he slowed down and dismounted to walk with her towards the hobbit hole, “Did you know that I knew your parents?” Mariam laughed, “Everyone knew my parents, it wouldn’t surprise me if you did.”  
“Not those parents, your real parents.”  
“You knew them?”  
“Yes, I did. You are a lot like your father, he wanted to save the world if he could, and your mother, she had a good head on her shoulders. You got some of their best qualities and that has made you strong, don’t take it like a weakness because therefore it has made you stronger.” Mariam looked down towards the ground and followed the wizard towards the round green door. Inside wasn’t dirty or wormy, it was a home and it seemed cozy. She noticed a hobbit and 12 dwarves, she had overheard one of the dwarves saying that they were missing one. She stood next to Gandalf as they had all given her looks, she knew why they were giving her those looks and she did not blame them. They all all laughing and talking at the table when there was a knock at the door and as they finished eating they had begun to tease Mr. Baggins by singing and throwing the plates. Mariam smiled at the teamwork they had put in but all of the sudden they all paused by the knock on the door.  
Thorin Oakensheild had walked through the door, he completely ignored Mariam and had talked to Bilbo. They had begun talking about them reclaiming the mountain, and they sounded so determined to get back their home and Mariam loved it. All began to doubt Bilbo’s burglary skill and Gandalf stood up and with his voice deep said, “If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is.” A hush had fallen around the room and Balin and given Bilbo a contract for him to sign as well as listing off the terms and conditions of the agreement. Some of the dwarves then began to question her existence in this journey. Gandalf glanced at Mariam and began to speak, “She is here to help.” Thorin looked all but pleased, “You know how we feel about elves.” Gandalf looked down on Thorin, “Not all elves are bad, she is one of the strongest fighters and believe it or not she knows what it’s like to not have a home.” Thorin looked at her and said, “If you betray or harm any of us I won’t think twice about putting your head on a stick.” Mariam nodded knowing that nothing she could say change his mind about the way he thought about her. After a second, she had noticed that Bilbo had fainted and after Gandalf had finished giving Bilbo a pep talk and saying that he couldn’t sign the contract, Mariam had approached Bilbo and sat down next to Bilbo, he looked at her in confusion, “It’s hard and risky and you may die.” Mariam led him to where they could hear the dwarves singing, “You have a beautiful home Mr. Baggins.” Bilbo looked at her, “Thank you, but I do not know your name.”  
“All they want is what you have...a home. Sometimes the risk and adventure is worth the risk of our own lives to help those who need it more than us. They will fight to no end to get back their home and I for one believe they deserve what they once had.” Mariam placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away to get some sleep before the long adventure that was awaiting.


	3. The One Thing Everyone Deserves...

Bilbo still had decided to not come along and they had placed bets on if he was going to show up late. Mariam had wished for him to come with, she new that it would be best if he did but she just rode along as they placed their bets. As they continued they heard someone yelling for them to stop and indeed it was Mr. Bilbo Baggins, Mariam wanted to smile but refrained as she watched him hand over the contract. They placed him upon a pony and he asked for them to turn around for a handkerchief, they laughed and gave him a gross piece of cloth, she rode forward and gave him a handkerchief that she had kept on her. She had told him that he will have to live without the comforts of home and enjoy the small things because this might be where it ends. They continued to ride and decided on a place to sleep for the night she and a few others had stayed awake a bit longer than others. Bilbo stood up clearly he couldn’t sleep, he walked over to his pony petting her noticing the odd sounds, Fili and Kili fucking with him saying it was orcs, Thorin shooting down the joke and Balin telling them a story of what happened to him. Mariam had now realized they were all awake and she had went toward a tree to fall asleep against and soon she had.  
The next day had been rainy and the dwarves had begun complaining and Someone asked Gandalf to change the weather but Gandalf replied for him to get another wizard for that to happen. Bilbo then brought up the question if there was more of them, Gandalf glanced at Mariam “There is 5 of us Saruman the white, the two blues but I have long forgotten their names.”   
“Who is the fifth?”  
“Radagast the brown.”  
“Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?”  
“I think he is a great wizard prefers the company of animals rather than people, unless it was Mariam he always made the exception.”  
“What was so special about her?”  
“Her parents would ask him to look after her when she was a child when her parents would help those who needed it the most but then he had gotten word that her parents were dead and he brought her to Lord Elrond, who found her a brief home in the woodland realm.” Mariam remembered Radagast very well, he was there more than her parents, she remembered them less than she would like but what she did remember she never wanted to think about. She remembers the day she met her parents in the woodland realm and missed them, Thorin decided that they wanted to stay for then night but it did not feel safe to Mariam. She had sat by herself when she had gotten wind that there were trolls. We began to attack she had began shooting them with arrows but it wasn’t doing much but pissing them off. It was nice to work with dwarves instead of against them. They had Bilbo and threatened to rip off his arms, we all threw down their weapons and they had tied us all up. Bilbo then began to tell them they had worms and I felt my brain get larger as they tried to argue. Then we heard Gandalf’s voice and a blast of sunlight. We all had went in search for a cave or something along those lines and we indeed found a cave and the weapons we found by the high elves were beautiful but then turned around to head back to continue on the adventure. I watched Gandalf hand him a sword that he had found and a small speech on how its not about taking lives but when to spare them. I approached Bilbo, “A word of advice on the sword. Pointy end should always point away from you.” He let out a chuckle and we heard Thorin say something was coming but it was Radagast, I let out a sigh of relief but he was frantic about the wood being sick.   
We heard the growling sound and knew that an orc pack was approaching and Radagast willing be bait while we ran. We ran while trying not to be seen, one orc had separated looking for us. We killed the Orc but the others heard the cries so we ran as faster than our legs could carry us, eventually became unsure of where to run I pulled out my bow but Gandalf had told us to go but Thorin and I tried to fight them off but we then went inside as the rest of the Company went inside the cave. We followed the cave believing it would be safer, and as we exited we had looked upon my home. Thorin looked upset about being here, we had approached the gates and smiled when I had seen my fellow elves, Then we heard the horn and they circled us into a small group. Elrond and Gandalf hugged and he began to talk to Thorin offering them, I walked with Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin but she noticed Lilyana ran and gave her a hug. They continued to stand off to the side and watched as the dwarves began singing, they laughing as they watched but no one looked happy because of the impoliteness they were showing. The others had begun to wonder where she had gone, she hugged Lilyana and they walked over to grab some food. She walked up to Bilbo and noticed that he was wondering around, she walked up to him and looked out to the waterfalls with him, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Bilbo looked startled, “Yes, yes it is.”   
“You should know that hobbits are very resilient.”   
“You did?”  
“They also like the comforts of home.”  
“I don’t think they want me on this trip.”  
“Probably not, but they want you here more than I.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I am a elf, and dwarves want nothing to do with elves.” Lilyana walked around the corner to give Mariam one last hug before she went to bed. Bilbo looked confused as Mariam said goodnight, “Who is that?” Mariam straightened up and said, “I found her in a raided village, and I brought her here for Lord Elrond to help her. Now I am the only family she has, and she is mine.” Bilbo looked at her in awe. She put a hand on his shoulder, “If it would ever please you, you are welcomed here anytime.” Bilbo thanked her as she turned to leave. As she stood awake she could hear the dwarves and Gandalf talking to Elrond but as she watched them walk off she decided to head to bed and try and get one last good night of sleep before they leave again. She had gotten pulled away to leave even sooner than she thought, she looked at Bilbo noticing that he was looking back at Rivendell. She tapped his shoulder, “One day you will return here, but for now you must continue on.” and with that they continued on their journey towards Erebor. As they were walking through the thunderstorm they noticed that stone giants were battling and they were standing on one. They tried getting to solid ground as fast as they could, as half of us got stuck on the stone giant they were going quickly towards the side of the mountain, Mariam told them all to jump off and onto the stable mountain. As the stone giant fell we could hear Thorin yelling but as he approached the corner we could see the relief in his face when he noticed we were all still alive. As we looked at each other we noticed Bilbo wasn’t with us and we could hear him yelling as he dangled off the side of the mountain, we made the efforts to pull him up as quickly as we could but he he fell further. Thorin got down to grab him, but as he pulled himself up his hands slipped. Mariam grabbed his hands and pulled him up, but then a voice went, “I thought we had lost our burglar.” Thorin didn’t look too happy, “He has been lost since he left the Shire.” Thorin walked off summoning us to take a tunnel and so we followed. We found a place to sleep and Bofur had gotten first watch. Mariam had quietly had fallen asleep which was rare in a room full of Dwarves.   
Mariam had gotten waken by Thorin because they were falling through the floor and was now getting attacked by goblins. They were being pushed in a group but she couldn’t get a good grip on her sword to start taking their heads, and she heard some terrible singing going on and she was ready to stab a sword right through her ears. As she approached a throne, there sat a fat hideous goblin. He was the one singing and said his song was catchy and some of the dwarves started saying that it was terrible and I fully agree but I wasn’t going to vocalize my opinions. They took our weapon and they searched us, and noticed they had stolen some things from Rivendell, Bofur started talking about a trail and family relations and I was confused. He started insulting Thorin and talking about the pale orc. We continued to stand there trying to figure out what we were going to do to get out as they were bringing out devices to torture us but they noticed Thorin's swords and tried cutting off his head. Then Gandalf let in the light to help us fight, they ran as fast as they could while fighting off as many goblins as they possibly could. Mariam swung her sword and decapitated three goblins and decapitated them as she followed the others. They were crossing a bridge when the goblin king jumped through swinging at Gandalf, Gandalf fell back but the others caught him, Gandalf cut both of the goblin king’s knees and slit his throat. Gandalf looked slightly proud of himself. The part of the bridge we were standing on fell and as we hit the ground collapsed around us but as we stood up noticed the goblins were chasing us so we ran as fast as we could out of there. We ran out into the light as Gandalf counted who was here and we were missing BIlbo. They were saying how he was not ready for this and that he slipped away to go back home. Mariam felt a wave of sadness fall over her, the only one that she had considered a friend had now left her. It went silent for a second but then we heard Bilbo’s voice come from around the corner, a grin grew over Mariam as for her friend was still alive and still on this journey. We asked him how he got passed the goblins and he laughed. Gandalf said it didn’t matter, and Thorin opened his mouth to ask him a question, “Why did you come back” Bilbo looked at him for a second and replied, “I know you doubt me, you always have and you’re right I often think of the Shire. I miss my books...and my armchair and my garden. See that’s where I belong. That's home. That’s why I came back, you don’t have one. A home, it was taken from you, and I will help you take it back if I can.” Thorin looked down and everyone looked sad at the thought of home but Mariam looked at Bilbo with a small smile for she was proud of him. He was continuing the adventure she knew would change him forever and that he had realized the meaning of this. It was to reclaim the one thing they had lost and the one thing everyone deserved...a home.


End file.
